roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
MP5-10
The MP5/10 is a German Personal Defense Weapon. The MP5/10 is unlocked at Rank 74 or can be purchased with credits (CR). History The MP5/10 is chambered in 10mm Auto (10x25mm), available in various stock/trigger group configurations. The 10mm Auto is a round developed to have better ballistic performance than the iconic 9mm and .45 ACP rounds, but despite becoming the service round of the FBI in 1989 and having some success with special forces, it never quite caught on the way its variant, .40 S&W, did. Meanwhile, weapons like the MP5/10 were produced in expectation of the 10mm Auto's success. Unfortunately for the producers, the 10mm Auto did not become popular with any of its markets. The MP5/10 was produced from 1992 to 2000. This PDW variant had a very limited production run and its usage in the real world is also very limited. In-Game In-game, users may notice that the magazine is longer compared to the other MP5 variants, looking like a longer UMP-45 magazine, while still carrying the same 30 rounds. The bigger (and more lethal) 10mm ammunition and straighter magazine design contributes to the strange appearance of the magazine. The advantage of using the larger round size is the higher damage inflicted and the longer maximum damage range. However, the recoil of the MP5/10, with its high rate of fire can be difficult to manage even with the best set of attachments for it, unlike with the UMP45. Its recoil pattern is very high in both the vertical and horizontal axes, choosing the barrel attachments will depend on the user's play style. This weapon is used best in smaller maps like Mall Construction, but also in certain areas in the Desert Storm and Crane Site. The RoF of this weapon is quite high, at 800 RPM, like its base variant, the MP5. Combined with the high damage, the MP5/10 has a very low time-to-kill in CQC. However, the MP5/10 is not ideal to spray beyond short ranges due to its unpredictable recoil, unlike with other variants in the MP5 family. To consistently hit targets at medium to long range, the user needs to control the burst or switch to semi-auto mode (press V) to control the bullet. Therefore, the carbine or assault rifles would be a better choice for this task. For some reason, the MP5/10 has a bad ballistic trajectory and muzzle velocity, making it even harder to use over range. The MP5/10 is powerful at short to medium ranges, considering its respectable ROF and how only 3 shots can kill a full health enemy in CQC, but at long ranges, the MP5/10 become markedly less effective, and is much less efficient with ammunition than its competition in such situations. Attachments Pros & Cons Pros: * High damage overall and can 3 hit kill in close quarters. * Does not have a low magazine size compared to other 3-hit-kill weapons such as the UMP45 and the AS VAL. * Remarkable rate of fire. Cons: * Very powerful recoil. * Can pick up ammunition from only a few guns. * Bad ballistic trajectory and muzzle velocity. Trivia * The idea of using a larger caliber on the MP5s was cancelled in favor of the UMP series with the UMP-45 and UMP-40. ** Heckler & Koch reduced the maximum rate of fire to avoid malfunctions and to make the weapon more controllable. ** Its production lasted from 1992 to 2000, with very few real world examples available. * The model in-game appears to be an MP5A3 chambered in 10mm Auto due to its retractable stock, unlike the other MP5 models. * It is currently the only weapon to shoot the 10mm round in game. * The MP5/10's reload is unrealistic because unlike the other MP5s, it does not have a magazine release button. * In real life, it is the only MP5 variant that has a bolt release. Gallery MP510_L.png|Left side of MP5/10. MP510_R.png|Right side of MP5/10. References Category:Weaponry Category:Primary Weapons Category:Scout Class Category:Personal Defense Weapons Category:Under Construction articles Category:MP5 Family